In the field of in-vitro diagnostics, analyses are often made on biological samples, such as body fluids (e.g. blood, urine, saliva, cerebrospinal fluid, etc.), cell suspension (e.g. tissue cells suspension in buffer), and other fluid samples. For certain scenarios, such as point-of-care testing, it is desirable to perform the above analysis in the format of a cartridge device. It is also desirable that the cartridge is disposable after each use to avoid cross-contamination. Microfluidic technologies can be used to build these cartridge devices, due to the merits of a small sample volume and a small cartridge size. However, cartridge devices that can be used to measure multiple biological markers are still lacking.